Library Alleyway
by defensive.writer
Summary: Founder's Four Era. Yay Rowena Ravenclaw is hiding from a certain lion in her books. But, why? A one shot.


_One-Shot_, **Library Alleyway**, _by ME._

Running through the aisles and aisles of books always soothes me. Smelling the dust on the covers and seeing the engraved words on the parchment makes my soul soar. See, books and words of poetry are my passion. I know every word of _Something Wicca This Way Comes _by Gregory Witherns_, w_hich is an entertaining book about when he first came into his magical powers. The book was so interesting to me that I made it one of the school's songs out of it. **Something Wicked This Way Comes** it's called.

I smile to myself as I see Withern's name engraved gold in the emerald book. Touching it gently, I wished that the school to be safe and future generations enjoy the library as I do. To have a thirst for knowledge so sweet, so tempting, that even eating a turkey's eyes wouldn't give a stomach a rumble.

I turn to see a face that I wouldn't hope to see right now, even in my most horribly dreams. Especially in my most pleasurable ones. I quickly turn back around wanting him not to see my face.

"Gordric, what are you doing here? And such a late hour? Isn't time for the children's bedtime? Shouldn't you be watching for them sneaking into corridors?" I say not sure if my voice would surface right.

"I should say the same to you my dear, sweet Rowena." He started to inch closer.

"DON'T," he stopped, "Don't come any closer."

"Why? Why are you running away from me?"

"'Tis- 'tis too complicated Gordric. GO AWAY!" With a swish of my hand he flew back.

'Sorry my love,' I say in my head. Running back down the shelves and shelves of books, I hear Godric shouting, "WAIT, ROWENA!"

Not caring if he finds me or not, I run into the restricted area where no one can hear you and you can hear no one. Catching my breath from the little run I just had, I picked up the lamp that was on the table beside me.

Quietly, I went in between aisle 123 and 124, letters M-O. Making sure Godric couldn't hear my feet as I walked through the rows, I heard feet shuffle towards me.

'_Panicking. Stop panicking Rowena. Nothing's going to happen. He loves you too much to hurt you. And that's exactly what you're afraid of aren't you?' I thought to myself. _

I saw Godric's head pass the aisle next to me and I hurriedly squatted down. I looked at his feet as he passed farther and farther down the rows of books. I started to crawl. When the lamp, that was connected my hand, started to make a dragging noise, his foot steps stopped automatically.

'_Oh god. If you are here with me, please don't let him find me even if I am being a baby. Oh, Rowena you are a chicken you are. A bloody chicken. Thirty-six of age and still hiding like a little one.' I thought reprimanding myself._

I hurried up and blew out the lamp incase he looked down and saw the glow. My breathing started to get sharp because I could not see nor hear a thing. There was silence all around me. My eyes tried to get used to other surroundings that weren't books but no use.

I stared at the shelf of books that was in front of my face. _Ancient Magic and Its Wicked Ways_by Sophia Brether-SmithI smiled to myself. Sophia Brether-Smith was one of my favorite writers of this old century. I remember a passage that I will always treasure:

_Always remember the one you love, and the one that love you, because ancient magic has it's wicked ways. Never take the Dark Arts for granted or it will consume you. And love will help you go through. So, be sure to take care of your magic. Bless it be._

The passage might not fit and not might make sense, but it's telling you something, in a secret code. That's what I always liked about it. I laughed at myself. I was sitting on a stone sold floor, hoping that the person I love don't find me. Oh, how silly of me.

_Snatch._

I gasped. I felt a tug at my slippers that dragged me to the end of the shelf. I screamed not knowing what awaited me. Someone pulled me up and clapped their hand over my mouth. You could barely here my screams and I could barely breathe.

"Rowena, please, my love, calm down." I hear Godric say.

"Will you cooperate?" I shook my head vigorously and he let me some relief.

"GODRIC SAMUEL GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE SHIPPUNIKS OUT OF ME!"

He could only smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious.

"I love your smile. I lightens up any darkness my sweet."

"Oh, hush up. I will not give in-" I silenced by a kiss upon my lips.

It ended when I pulled away from my own response. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and kissed him again. I couldn't resist. He responded almost immediately. I was surprised when he asked for an opening with his tongue, and I was surprised at _myself _when I said yes.

Things started to get heated. I didn't know how to control myself. I have never been in so much heat in my life_…_

-

We ran hand in hand out of the library, laughing away. I looked behind as I ran, pulling Godric along with me and his eyes were full of love and amusement. I smiled and giggled like a young girl in love.

We came to one of the darkest corridors in the castle and we turned about face to one another. Godric's hand upon my cheek and we knew that if Salazar found out about our late night happenings, it would most likely be the end of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Because even without one house, Hogwarts will never be the same and our friendships will come to an end. But, if you think about it, all good things must come an end.


End file.
